Michael Powell
Porucznik Michael Randle Powell Junior – postać grywalna, występująca w Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Biografia Wczesne życie – 1916-1942 Mike Powell urodził się w Rice Lake w Wisconsin 5 maja 1916 roku. Przed jego wejściem w służbe wojskową, porucznik Mike Powell ukończył studia historii wojskowej i języków w West Point. Służył jako strzelec w 34. Dywizji Piechoty, skąd przenieśli go do 1 Batalionu Rangerów. Operacja Torch – Algeria, 1942 Komandosi wskazują szlak thumb|260px|Powell wkracza do wioski Arzew.Powell i reszta oddziału lądują na wybrzeżu Algierii, na tyle wojskowych ciężarówek , niosąc pluton komandosów wzdłuż wybrzeża. W niemieckim punktcie kontrolnym, wartownicy wykrywanają podrobione dokumenty i wszczynają alarm. Mike wyskakuje za swoimi towarzyszami z ciężarówki i zaczyna strzelać do wszystkiego co się rusza. Po oczyszczeniu terenu, kapitan Richards prowadzi oddział do wioski. Tam rozpoczyna się otra wymiana ognia. Po przedostaniu się do dziedzińca z zamkniętymi drzwiami, dowódca oddziału każe porucznikowi sprawdzenie czy da się je otworzyć. Po nieudanej próbie otwarcia drzwi, jeden z żołnierzy informuje pozostałych że coś słyszał. thumb|260px|Powell i jego oddział wkraczają na dziedziniec - miejsce zasadzki.Chwilę później, oddział Rangerów znajduje się pod silnym ostrzałem. Po pewnym czasie, dotąd zamknięte drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich członek Afrika Corps. Powell zabija go i wraz z Wilsonem udaje się po schodach na górę. Tam znajduje MG42 i zaczyna strzela z karabinu maszynowego do niemców. Jednak poczas tej wymiany ognia giną: Richards, Thomas oraz Allen. Wilson radzi porucznikowi udać się na dół gdy on będzie go osłaniał. Po wyjściu na dziedziniec, Michael jest świadkiem zabójstwa Wilsona przez jednego z niemieckich żołnierzy. Chwilę później, zamknięte wcześniej drzwi otwierają się i ukazują się w nich niemieccy szturmowcy na czele z oficerem. Powell zabija wszystkich Niemców i samotnie rusza by uratować agenta SAS – major Grillo. Misja ratunkowa thumb|260px|Powell patrzy na zwłoki wartowników.W przejściu przez bramę, Powell udał się w kierunku więzienia. Po drodze proucznik, zauważył jak Niemcy zabierają członków 29 Dywizji Piechoty na ciężarówkę do pobliskiej twierdzy. Michael zaczekał aż przeciwnicy rozejdą się i pobiegł do budynku, który miał być więzieniem. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia, Powell zabił trzech wartowników z oficerem Afrika Corps na czele. Następnie wszedł po schodach i zabił jeszcze dwóch strażników. Zabrał ze stołu MP40 i ruszył otworzyć stalowe drzwi. Po ich otwarciu jego oczom ukazała się postać agenta majora Grillo. thumb|260px|Powell uwalnia Grillo z więzienia.Po wyjściu z celi, major pochwycił drugie MP40 spoczywające na stole i ruszył wraz z porucznikiem schodami w dół. Na dole spotkali dwóch Niemców, których zabili i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Tak dostali się do zamkniętej bramy do której na szczęście agent Grillo miał klucze. Powiedział on Powellowi że musi odzyskać dokumenty oraz materiały wybuchowe, które zostały mu zarekwirowane zaraz po aresztowaniu. Po otwarciu bramy wytrychami, obaj żołnierze udali się w kierunku północnym. Po jakimś czasie dotarli do twierdzy. Byli także świadkami jak ciężarówka z jeńcami wjeżdża do fortu. thumb|260px|Powell bada słabe strony twierdzy.Grillo nakazał Powellowi by trzymał się blisko niego gdy będą się skradać. Po ominięciu świateł reflektorów, major i porucznik udali się do pomieszczenia głównego oficera w twierdzy. Major zabił go i zabrał swoje dokumenty. Następnie Powell i Grillo udali się po schodach na górę gdzie znaleźli apteczki. Podczas rekonsansu na górnym piętrze, agent usłyszał strzał i powiedział Powellowi że alianccy jeńcy muszą jeszcze żyć. Powell udał się na poszukiwania. Wkońcu odnalazł pomieszczenie, w którym był przetrzymywany szeregowiec Jury i Smith. thumb|260px|Powell podkłada ładunki wybuchowe pod działa Flak 88mm.Porucznik wyeliminował strażników i pomógł Jury'emu wstać. Smith nie miał szczęścia – został zabity na początku przesłuchania. Powell wraz z Jury'm odnaleźli Grillo, który zabrał z magazynu materiały wybuchowe i razem w trójkę opuszcili twierdzę. Na prawo od drogi, stała wielka brama, która została wysadzona przez Powella. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się bateria dział Flak 88mm. Powell i Grillo zabili Niemców strzegących dział i wysadzili je, tymczasem Jury osłaniał ich działania. Po wysadzeniu Flak 88mm, porucznik i major udali się do następnej bramy. Tam Grillo rozkazał Powellowi sabotować park maszyn a na siebie wziął zadanie zdobycia transportu. Dywersja w parku maszyn thumb|260px|Powell w parku maszyn.Po sabotażu baterii Flak 88mm, Powell udał się do parku maszyn w Arzew. Na początek uszkodził trzy ciężarówki, następnie wysadził cztery czołgi. Jego następnym celem stał się skład broni. Po dywersji jakiej dokonał w parku maszyn, Powell musiał stamtąd uciekać. Porucznik zatrzymał posiłki wroga i udał się na kraniec parku. Tam zabił strażnikó bramy i spotkał się z majorem Grillo. W międzyczasie Jack zdobył jeepa i teraz czekał w nim na porucznika. Celem obu żołnierzy stało się pobliskie lotnisko. Zapalenie pochodni thumb|260px|Powell w porcie Arzew.Obaj żołnierze ruszyli w stronę lotniska. Po drodze musieli ominąć wiele przeszkód oraz zabić strzelających do nich Niemców. W okolicach lotniska, Powell i Grillo natknęli się na ciężarówkę pełną żołnierzy. Na szczęście, porucznik unieruchomił ją i agenci bezpiecznie dotarli na teren lotniska. Tam, major dostał się na parking a Powell zniszczył wszystkie pojazdy oraz zabił wartowników. Miało to ściągnąc uwagę Niemców. Następnie, major i porucznik ruszyli na pas startowy a Michael zajął się niszczeniem samolotów. Po ich zniszczeniu, Grillo odstawił go pod drzwi bazy wroga, która prowadziła prosto do latarni morskiej - głównego celu misji po zniszczeniu altyrerii oraz uwolnieniu majora. thumb|260px|Powell spotyka się z Grillo.Po dostaniu się do bazy, Powell zniszczył komunikację i udał się w stronę latarnii. Po drodze, zabił wartowników i nadał sygnał z latrnii morskiej flocie morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Chwilę później, pojawiła się ciężarówka pełna Niemców, którzy dostali zadanie zabicia amerykańskiego agenta. Jednak Powell poradził sobie z wrogami i wsiadł go ciężarówki Grillo i razem z majorem uciekł z Arzew. Zniszczyć U-529 – Norwegia, 1943 Sekretne dokumenty Kriegsmarine thumb|260px|Powell w Trondheim.12 lutego 1943 roku, Powell został wysłany z misją kradzieży sekretnych dokumentów Kriegsmarine, zniszczenie prototypu Nexus (systemu podwodnego namierzania) oraz łodzi podwodnej U-529. Porucznik przeniknął na teren i nawiązał kontakt z majorem Grillo, który od miesięcy odgrywał rolę oficera i zdobywał zaufanie wroga. Pierwszym celem Mike'a było wyeliminowanie trzech Niemców strzegących bramy. Po zabiciu wartowników, Grillo wyszedł z przybudówki i zaczął powoli otwierać. Powell w międzyczasie osłaniał jego poczynania. thumb|260px|Powell kradnie sekretne dokumenty Kriegsmarine.Jednak porucznik nie zdołał uratować majora od śmierci. W 1/3 otwierania bramy, Jack został śmiertelnie postrzelony przez jednego z trzech Niemców, którzy przybyli po alarmie jaki ogłosiła centrala. Major rozkazał Powellowi kontynuowanie misji bez niego po czym zmarł. Porucznik ruszył w kierunku pierwszego gmachu, w którym znajdowały się dokumenty. Po zebraniu czterech planów, porucznik ruszył ku głównemu gmachowi gdzie jak informował amerykański wywiad znajdował się prototyp Nexus oraz łódź podwodna U-529. thumb|260px|Powell idzie w kierunku głównego gmachu. Powell musiał jednak się przedostać przez pierwszy gmach, zabijając przebywających tam Niemców. Po wyjściu z kompleksu, Mike napotkał opór, jednak szybko sobie z nim poradził. W pobliżu głównego gmachu, porucznik został zaatakowany przez grupę niemieckich szturmowców. Jednak Michael zabił ich karabinem maszynowym MG42. Następnie wszedł go gmachu gdzie musiał wyeliminować kolejnych trzech Niemców. Po tym zszedł na doł po schodach. Prototyp Nexus thumb|260px|Powell przebiera się w niemiecki mundur.Okazało się drzwi, które znajdowały się na dole prowadziły do szatni. W pomieszczeniu, Powell znalazł mundur oraz dokumenty niejakiego porucznika Hoffmanna. Mike przebrał się i miał szczęście, gdyż chwilę później do szatni weszli dwaj strażnicy. Przywitali się z Powellem i zajęli się rozmową. Michael w następnym pomiesczeniu spotkał jeszcze trzech Niemców grająych w karty. Za drzwiami ukazały się schody. Powell zszedł po nich na dół, gdzie czekał na niego "kontroler". Porucznik musiał okazać dokumenty, które ukradł z szatni. Niemiec zbadał dokument i przepuścił Powella. thumb|260px|Powell niszczy prototyp Nexus. Po wizycie u "kontrolera", Mike udał się do pokoju naukowców, gdzie podobno znajdował się prototyp Nexus. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia, Powell zabił trzech naukowców oraz zniszczył prototyp. Następnie udał się w kierunku stoczni, gdzie znajdowała się łódź podwodna. Po dostaniu się do stoczni, Michael udał się na poszukiwania dokuemntów 2 poziomu. Znalazł je w pomieszczeniu dla oficerów. Jednak w pokoju był także jeszcze jeden oficer, którego Powell zlikwidował. Wewnątrz U-529 thumb|260px|Powell wewnątrz U-529.Powell dostał się na pokład U-529. Najpierw podłożył materiały wybuchowe a przy okazji zabrał dokument. W ciągu minuty, porucznik musiał opuścić łódź. Uczynił to i uciekł z pokładu. Następnie doczekał do detonacji ładunków wybuchowych na U-529 i zabił napastników, którzy zaczęli do niego strzelać. Po zabiciu wszystkich wrogów, Powell zaczął swoją ucieczkę z Trondheim. Ucieczka z Trondheim thumb|260px|Powell przy szybie wentylacyjnym.W stoczni, Powell napotkał silny opór wroga. Jednak poradził sobie z nim, zabijając wszystkich niemieckich żołnierzy. Po oczyszczeniu stoczni, porucznik udał się do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się szyb wentylacyjny. Na dodatek szyb był otwarty. Tak zaczęła się podróż Powella w szybie wentylacyjnym. Po wydostaniu się z szybu, Mike udał się w kierunku wyjścia z budynku. Na swojej drodze napotkał siły przeciwnika. Zabił wszystkich napastników i dotarł do wielkich schodów, które wcześniej widział z krat szybu. thumb|260px|Powell ucieka z Trondheim. Po zejściu na dół, Powell zabił Niemca, który pełnił wartę przy schodach. Następnie zabił jeszcze dwóch żołnierzy, który mieli zamiar przyjść z pomocą zabitemu wcześniej towarzyszowi. Po tym wydarzeniu, porucznik dotarł do wielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie aż roiło się od niemieckich żołnierzy. Powell wyeliminował ich wszystkich i ruszył ku wyejściu. Okazało się że jakieś 200 metrów dalej znaduje się pociąg pełen amerykańskich żołnierzy (dokładnie Rangerów). Kichael rzucił się do biegu i przy pomocy Rangerów osłaniających jego odwrót dotarł szczęśliwie do pociągu. Operacja Overlord – Nordmandia, 1944 Lądowanie na plaży Omaha Plaża thumb|260px|Powell ląduje na plaży Omaha.6 czerwca 1944 roku, Powell wylądował na plaży Omaha. Wraz z kapitanem Ramseyem, Portsidem oraz Starboardem znajdował się na najkrwawszym odcinku. Po przybyciu do brzegu i wydostaniu się z łodzi, Powell ruszył zgodnie ze wskazówkami danymi mu przez Ramseya w stronę okopów. W drodze spotkał Starboarda, który kłócił się z członkiem 6 Dywizji Pancernej. Okazało się że czołgista chce wysadzić osłony, by droga była wolna dla czołgów. Jednak nie doszło do detonacji, gdyż saper został zabity. Portside po ang. oznacza "lewa burta", z kolei Starboard znaczy "prawa burta". W praktyce oznaczało to, że żołnierze z lewej strony barki desantowej mieli podążyć w ślad za Powellem, zaś ci z prawej strony trzymać się Ramseya thumb|260px|Powell przy okopach.Następnie porucznik napotkał lekarza, który pomagał rannemu żołnierzowi. Medyk wręczył Mike'owi apteczkę i kazał ruszać dalej. Kolejnymi spotkanymi przez porucznika osobami byli członkowie 29 Dywizji Piechoty. Wkońcu, Powell dotarł do okopów, gdzie czekał na niego wcześniej poznany lekarz. Znów wręczył porucznikowi apteczkę i dał mu radę by udał się do kapitana Ramseya. Ten rozkazał Powellowi zdobycie min do wysadzenia okopów. Chwilę później, szeregowi Weber i Jefferson zabrali się za wysadzenie okopów. thumb|260px|Oddział Ramesya przygotowuje się do defensywy.Oddział ruszył ku ścianie bunkra. Jedynymi, którym udało się przeżyć byli: Powell, Ramsey, Jefferson oraz Weber. Kapitan rozkazał Weberowi i Jeffersonowi pobiegnięcie do okopów, a Powellowi osłanianie ich poczynań. Niestety, próba przebicia się do okopów nie powiodła się. Teraz przyszła kolej na Mike'a. Porucznik dotarł do okopów, gdzie spotkał rannego sierżanta, który poinformował go że karabin maszynowy MG42 pilnuje wejści do bunkra. Powell jednak zabił napastnika i udał się wgłąb bunkra. Bunkier thumb|260px|Powell w bunkrze.Powell wszedł na górę po schodach i napotkał tam Niemca. Zabił go i jego towarzyszy. Następnie wszedł drabinką na wyższy poziom. Gdy już go oczyścił, ruszył na ostatni poziom bunkra. Zabił przebywających tam Niemców i rozpoczął ostrzał sąsiedniego bunkra z MG42. Po zneutralizowaniu zagrożenia ze strony Niemców, Powell wyszedł z bunkra. Bitwa o Bocage thumb|260px|Powell i Ramsey w Bocage.Następnego dnia, 7 czerwca 1944 roku, Powell wraz Ramseyem dostali się do Bocage. Obaj żołnierze weszli do wielkiego domu, gdzie podobno mieli przebywać spadochroniarze ze 101-ej. Porucznik wyweliminował wszystkich niemieckich żołnierzy w domostwie i wraz z kapitanem dotarł do zamkniętych drzwi. Pod podaniu hasła przez Ramseya. za drzwi odpowiedział im głos. Obaj Rangersi usłyszeli dźwięk przewracająych się mebli. Chwilę później, w drzwiach stanęło dwóch dobrze uzbrojonych spadochroniarzy ze 101-ej. thumb|260px|Powell broni domostwa przed atakiem Niemców.Podczas rozmowy, jeden ze spadochroniarzy, nieznany z imienia zostaje zabity przez niemieckiego snajpera. Okazuje się że dom stał się celem ataku Niemców. Ramsey, Durden (tak się nazywa drugi spadochroniarz) oraz Powell bronią domostwa. Najpierw natarcie zaczyna się na tyłach domu a potem przenosi się na przód. Powell jest także jak jeep, którym przyjechał do Bocage z Ramseyem zostaje wysadzony. Następnie oddział rusza na poszukiwania dział Flak 88mm. Pierwsze, Powell odkrywa prawie tuż za rogiem. Jednak przy je zniszczyć potrzebne jest radio. Ramsey radzi poszukać go w sąsiednim gospodarstwie. Polowanie na Nebelwerfery Za liniami wroga – Normandia, 1944 Spotkanie z Ruchem Oporu Odwracanie uwagi przeciwnika Stanowisko dowodzenia Dzień Tygrysa – Bretania, 1944 Ostatni patrol snajpera Polowanie na Tygrysa Most Linia Zygfryda – Niemcy, 1945 Las Zygfryda Die Strumgewehr Blokowanie komunikacji Ekspress Schmerzen Szturm Fortu Schmerzen Charakterystyka thumb|Michael na ekranie wczytywania.Porucznik Powell jest żołnierzem amerykańskich sił wywiadowczych. Jego twarz okala lekki zarost. Ma ciemne, brązowe oczy. Jest lojalnym żołnierzem, który wykonuje swoje zadania najlepiej jak tylko potrafi. Mike chodzi ubrany w mundur odpowiedni dla podoficera armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Podczas swoich misji, Powell parokrotnie przebiera się w mundur wroga. en:Mike Powell es:Mike Powell ru:Майк Пауэлл Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Allied Assault Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Porucznicy Kategoria:Członkowie 2 Batalionu Rangerów Kategoria:Agenci OSS Kategoria:Członkowie OSS